The Return of Carnage
by JasmineD799
Summary: Baloo has adpoted Kit and they're finally happy now that Carnage is gone, but he was he really gone? Read and find out.


One sunny day in Cape Suzzette Baloo and Kit were flying home from a cargo run they stopped at Louie's for a little snack which made them so late.

Aww man, Baloo we're late and Miz Cunningham is gonna be so mad Kit complained.

Aww Becky will get over it she always does said Baloo besides tomorrow's my day off and it'll be just me and you buddy Baloo said playfully pulling Kit's cap over his eyes. Kit giggled fixing his cap.

It had been almost two years since they met Baloo had adpoted Kit as his son and got rid of Carnage and Kit was happier then ever he always dreamed having Baloo for a father and finally it came true.

Baloo noticed how quiet he was and became concerned.

Hey you ok?

Huh Kit said snapping out of his thoughts, oh yeah i'm fine i was just thinking he said.

Baloo smiled well Lil Britches looks like we're almost home.

All of a sudden something started shooting at them. causing them both to jump.

What was that? Kit said looking out the window, he gasped in fear as he saw what was shooting at them.

No, he said it...it can't be!

What? what is it Lil Britches?

Well a voice boomed over the mike if it isn't my two old friends said the voice shocked are you he asked well believe it or not I am back he said.

It is I, Don Carnage!

No way Baloo said. He quickly gave the Sea Duck more gas and flew off into the cannons. We're almost there Lil Britches, hold on! Finally they made it into Cape Suzzette.

Beware, the voice boomed over the mike I will be watching you and I will get my revenge! Carnage disappeared into the clouds.

Baloo sighed in relief and said this doesn't make any sense what the heck is he doing back he asked out loud, I'm not sure said a small voice. Baloo looked at Kit who seemed scared and confused he reached his arm out and put it over his shoulders Kit grabbed his fathers arm and held it the rest of the way home.

Soon they landed in Cape Suzzette, Kit didn't get out of the plane he still sat there looking scared Baloo reached over and lifted the thirteen year old cub out of his seat and pressed him close to his chest holding him silantly. Kit said nothing to him he was too busy thinking letting his emotions flow out. Baloo carried him into the Higher for Higher office.

There you two are Rebecca said angrily i can't believe it Baloo you're...she stopped noticing how Baloo stood there with Kit in his arms and Kit who had tears flowing down his cheeks. She gasped.

Oh Baloo what's wrong? What's happened to Kit? It he hurt?

You could say that Baloo replied.

He carried Kit over to the chair and put him down and stood there looking at his poor son who seemed lost in his thoughts. He gently scratched his his left ear and spoke to him softly.

It's okay Lil Britches It's okay he soothed.

What? Rebecca said when the two were outside.

How could he be alive Carnage fell to his death a two months ago, no way could he have survived Rebecca said.

I don't know Rebecca, Baloo said but he's out to get his revenge, and probably out to kill Kit.

Oh no, what should we do Rebecca asked.

I don't know I'm just scared for my baby boy's safety said Baloo looking into the window and seeing Kit still sitting on the chair.

It's okay Baloo, he's here you're both here and safe Rebecca said softly and hugged him. We'll just do the only thing we can do Baloo, and that is to keep Kit as far away from Carnage as possible as long as he's here in Cape Suzzette and with you he's safe. The air pirates can't get in the city Kit is safe now Rebecca said.

Baloo smiled, thanks Becky I'm so glade to have a good friend like you.

Rebecca smiled, oh you're welcome Baloo but if there's anything I can do to help just let me know.

You got it Becky, Baloo said.

That night Baloo and Kit were eating supper Kit just kept looking down at his food and not saying anything. Baloo sighed hey Lil Britches you gotta eat now.

Kit sighed, I..I'm just not that hungry.

Kit, I know you're scared and I know that it's hard for you now that Carnage has suddenly come back, but don't be afraid okay I'm always gonna be here Kiddo, I'll protect you no matter what.

Kit looked at his Papa Bear and half smiled at him.

Later after that Baloo settled down into his big chair and Kit climbed into his lap and layed his head on Baloo's shoulder. Baloo softly wrapped his arms protectively around Kit's small form and hugged him tightly. Kit layed there not saying a word a few tears began to fall from his eyes and he let out a few sobs. Baloo hearing Kit's small sobs rubbed his back and soothed him softly. Shhh it's alright it's ok, I've got you it's ok he soothed. Kit hugged him even tighter, I love you Papa Bear he said softly. I love you too Kiddo replied Baloo, come on lets get to bed he said lifting the cub into his arms and carrying him upstairs. He layed him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him and tucked the cub in. He kissed the boy on the forehead, goodnight Lil Britches Baloo said but Kit grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Don't go Papa Bear he cried, don't leave me he wimpered. Shhh Baloo soothed I'm here Lil Britches he said softly I'm here and I ain't going no where he said. B..but Kit began, I'll be here in the morning Kiddo Baloo said softly I promise he said. Kit took a breath and let go of his fathers hand, Baloo went over to his own bed and turned off the lamp and started to sleep.

Kit looked around in the darkness, he was scared and lonely he remembered Baloos words "I'll be here in the morning Lil Britches I promise." Kit took a deep breath and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Kit's Dream)

Kit wandered around in darkness he looked around wildly B..Baloo? Papa Bear? where are you?

He's not here anymore Kit Cloudkicker.

Huh?

Suddenly Don Carnage appeared out of the darkness.

Kit gasped in fear NO he screamed.

Listen boy, you have a choice to either rejoin my crew or I shall kill you and put an end to your pathetic lonely life, Carnage bargained.

I will never rejoin the crew, Kit growled angrily.

Carnage laughed an evil laugh The old fat bear's not here to save you this time and grabbed Kit and threw him over the edge of the ship.

AHHHHHH! Kit screamed PAPA BEAR! He screamed and fell farther and farther into the darkness.

Kit woke with fear. Papa Bear he screamed and began to cry.

Baloo quickly shot up and ran to the cubs side and lifted him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Shhh, it's ok Lil Britches it's ok I'm here I'm here he soothed. Shhh everything's gonna be alright.

Papa Bear it was so real I was walking in darkness and I heard his voice, he asked me to rejoin his crew, but I refused and he threw me over the edge of the ship, and I started falling into darkness and...and...oh Papa Bear it was horrible Kit wailed.

Shhh, Baloo soothed softly it was only a bad dream you're here you're safe and I'm right here, he said softly.

Baloo held Kit tightly and rubbed his back. Kit wimpered softly and soon began to fall asleep. Baloo noticing he was asleep once again stood up with Kit in his arms and went over to his own bed he gently layed hit down and then layed beside him he pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm protectively around Kit and pulled him close. Then the two fell fast asleep.

Kit woke up the next morning and noticed he was in his fathers bed he pulled his usual green sweater over his head and put his baseball cap on backwards like Baloo taught him and headed downstairs.

I had never seen Kit this scared in long time Baloo said to Rebecca, the nightmare was awful too I decided to let him sleep with me that night he said.

Oh Baloo said Rebecca I'm sorry it must have been an awful night she said.

Baloo nodded, the worst he replied. I just hope that he'll be ok I'm so worried about him Baloo said.

Don't worry Baloo, Rebecca replied I'm sure things will turn out fine she said.

At that moment Kit came downstairs. Morning Papa Bear, morning Miz Cunningham he greeted.

Rebecca smiled, good morning sweetie and kissed his head.

Kit smiled. You hungry asked Baloo I cooked up your favorite he said double chocolatte pancakes.

Kit smiled great he said happily and began eating his pancakes.

Baloo, Rebecca said you two have a cargo to deliver and I don't want it to be late she said, and also did you deliever the cargo to Walla Walla Bing Bang the other day?

Uhh, well...Baloo stammered. I kinda got a little sidetracted a..and I..well...oh ok you got me I didn't get it delivered. It's just that there were...uhh..oh there was a big storm i couldn't find my way!

Oh, Baloo, that is the most terrible excuse you've ever come up with, there was barely a cloud in the sky, and if you were lost that's what your navigator's for Rebecca said angrily.

Kit giggled, you're busted now Baloo he said.

Baloo sighed, okay okay, I'm sorry Beckers, I'll get that cargo delivered on time, I promise he said.

You'd better, Rebecca said. Now please get going and don't be late getting back here she said.

You got it Becky replied Baloo, this cargo is gonna be on time he said.

Kit jumped out of his chair, after he finished his breakfast, lets go Papa Bear he said running towards the door.

Baloo smiled, uhh actually Kiddo I want you to stay here this time.

Aww, But Papa Bear Kit began...

But nuthing! Baloo scolded, look Carnage is still out there and he might try another attack and i just think it'll be safer for you to stay here, he said.

Oh I'll be fine Papa Bear, Kit started but Baloo interupted him.

No buts about it Kit-Boy, he said you're staying here.

Kit, Rebecca said, I have a few jobs for you for you to do here at Higher For Higher you could just work around here today, and I think Baloo has a point, it just isn't safe outside of Cape Suzzette right now.

Kit sighed. There was no use in arguing again. Fine he said I'll stay and started walking away Baloo sighed noticing he'd been a little harsh he smiled and grabbed the boy from behind.

Hey! Kit said as he'd been grabbed by his Papa Bear.

Ok Kiddo, here's the deal after this cargo run me and you will fly to louies to have our usual chocolatte sunday how's about that?

Kit giggled okay Papa Bear he replied.

Baloo smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him. Then he put him down and Kit went inside.

(Meanwhile at Pirate Island)

We don't have the time said Carnage we attack Higher For Higher today you you will bring me the child no matter what happens he ordered.

Aye aye captain the other pirates said.

(Meanwhile a Higher For Higher)

Rebecca peeked her head in Kit's room.

Kit, I'm going to do a few things in town is there something you need or would you like to come with me will you be ok by yourself she asked.

Oh don't worry Miz Cunningham, i'm fine, Kit said.

Rebecca smiled, ok well I'll be back soon, please be good and wildcat is out working on something if you need anything just hollar at him ok.

Kit smiled, No worries Miz Cunningham, I'll be fine he replied.

See you later then said Rebecca.

(Later after that)

Kit sat in the room watching TV he sighed I sure wish Papa Bear was back all of a sudden there was a dark shadow looming over him.

Huh? He started. and the two pirates put a bag over him and carried him out to their ship.

Let me go Kit screamed let me go! Papa Bear!

Baloo landed the Sea Duck at the docks and sighed. Ah he said home sweet home, he noticed Rebecca wasn't there.

Becky must be doing things in town he thought to himself.

He walked into Higher For Higher's office Kit I'm home he called no answer, Kit he called again. Baloo went upstairs to find a note on the bed he picked it up and read.

_If you're looking for the boy you will not find him. For the one and only Carnage has kiddnaped him and you will never see him again. HA! Revenge is sweet!_

_Signed, Don Carnage_

Baloo gasped oh no they've got my boy he said and quickly went out to the Sea Duck and took off to save his son.

(Meanwhile at Pirate Island)

The pirates held Kit by the color of his sweater and dragging him he kicked and shouted you better let me go Baloo will be all over you he yelled. Oh will he now said a familier voice.

Oh no, Kit gasped in fear.

Hello, Kit Cloudkicker said Don Carnage.

Kit gasped, You he snarled what do you want.

Revenge, Carnage replied you see you humiliated me boy and I've had enough of your games he said.

Kit growled angrily.

Of course if you want to live I will spare your life if you join my crew Carnage bargined.

Kit growled angrily again. No way would I ever join your crew again, you're nothing but a cheap crook Carnage he snapped.

Very well, Carnage said. You have chosen your fate and pulled his sword Kit gasped in fear.

STOP! A voice said. Kit looked up and saw Baloo standing there.

Papa Bear he said.

Let him go Carnage Baloo ordered.

I think not, Carnage replied you're too late to save him now Baloo he said and held Kit over the edge of the ship Kit gasped in fear.

DAD HELP! He screamed.

Baloo looked at the poor frieghtened cub shocked at his words because Kit had never called him that before he only called him Baloo or Papa Bear. He looked at Kit once again and growled angrily.

I'm coming son he said and ran towards Carnage.

Baloo punched Carnage which made him groan in pain and drop Kit on the floor and the cub fell unconsciencely.

Baloo fought off Carnage untill he had no where to go. You threatened my son you abused him and mistreated him and i never ever want to see your face again Baloo said and Carnage lost his balance and fell off the ship letting a terrible yell. Baloo looked at the other pirates who gasped in fear and ran away.

Baloo looked at Kit who was still unconscience.

Kit? Kit? Baby boy Kit? he said. He picked him up and held him protectively and stroked his hair, Kit moaned softly. Dad you're here he said. Baloo smiled I'm here he said and gently hugged him I'm here he said. Kit giggled and hugged him back. Baloo stood up with Kit in his arms and said let's go home son he said.

Kit smiled you got it dad he replied.

(Back at Higher For Higher)

Oh Baloo thank goodness Rebecca said as he walked through the door with Kit still in his arms he set him down on the floor. Oh Kit, I'm so relieved that you're okay I heard what happened I'm so sorry Rebecca said and bended down and hugged him thank goodness you're safe she said.

Kit smiled I'm ok Miz Cunningham thanks to dad he said.

Rebecca smiled and kissed his forehead. Then she ket go of him and Kit hugged his Dad and went upstairs to his room.

Well done, Baloo, Rebecca said.

then there was a knock at the door, Baloo opened it. Hey Ernie he greeted. Hi Mr Baloo Ernie said, is Kit here?

Sure, Baloo said. Kit, Kit your friend Ernie is here he called.

Kit came running down the stairs, whats up Dad he said.

Your friend's here said Baloo.

Hey Kit, said Ernie we're going down to the club house to play Bullet Head you wanna play too?

Sure thing, Kit said. Dad can I go he asked.

Baloo smiled sure Kiddo he said go have some fun.

Kit smiled and hugged him thanks Dad he said and ran off with his friend laughing all the way.

Baloo smiled proudly at his son and went back inside for a snooze, untill Rebecca started yelling at him to stop being lazy and look after her daughter while she went to town.

Aww come on Becky, Baloo whinned.

The end

So what do you think? don't forget to R&R :)


End file.
